fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyon Lerscence
Kyon Lerscence (キョン・レッセンス Kyon Ressensu) is a Legal Mage whom is most recognized for his prowess in Celestial Spirit Magic. Kyon is noted to be an extremely talented and skilled Celestial Wizard, not only due to his aptitude with the magic, but also because of the bonds he's formed with his spirits. Kyon is affiliated with the Legal Guild known as Nirvana's Peace which is located in Parshva, Fiore, a small town that was little known prior to the Guild's establishment. Within the Guild, Kyon doesn't stand out much for his status, but more so for the magic he uses, being the only user of the rare and sometimes powerful Celestial Spirit Magic. During his battle against Douglas Kemp, Kyon gained access to a powerful Space Magic Spell known as Galileo, which is only accessible by Celestial Wizards. Appearance Kyon is a young adult of average height and build, standing at 5ft 11inches, which is often confused to be tall. Kyon has brown dreadlocks, styled into a half-ponytail. He has golden eyes and wears small red earrings. Kyon wears a beige white, short sleeve Henley shirt, which fits rather well around his figure. Kyon also sports casual jeans that fit loosely around his lower-body, allowing him to move rather quickly if he ever lands in combat, which is held with a black leather belt. Kyon keeps his Celestial Spirit Keys on his necklace, however due to the amount of keys he possesses, keeps a few of his lesser used ones on a key-chain attached to his belt, still capable of him reaching if he needs them. Personality Kyon is generally easy to get along with, he's relatively fun to hang out with. Kyon is adventurous, always eager to got out and explore, an attribute that led to him discovering a large amount of his Diamond Gate Keys. Kyon however, isn't without faults, Kyon is often nervous when it comes to encountering people that possess large amounts of magic power. Also due to his allergies, Kyon carries a deep hatred for peppers and all things spicy. Kyon also enjoys combat, although he maybe nervous in the beginning, as the fight progresses he forgets about his doubts and can focus, however this leads him to be incautious. This lack of safety doesn't just spans into battle, but in his everyday life as well, tending to forget his, and other's limits, attempting to push beyond them without even noticing. Kyon can also get cocky at times, which sometimes leads to the annoyance of those around him. Despite Kyon's ignorance, he is an excellent tactical thinker, capable of utilizing his spirits strengths and weaknesses to his advantage, as well as being able to tell which spirit is better for which situation. Kyon is also persistent and determined, never willing to give up a fight. History Kyon was born in Magnolia, Fiore, as a kid he idolized Lamia Scale, considering them his hero's. Kyon always wanted to grow up and become a mage of Lamia Scale, however upon his discovery of Nirvana's Peace, he decided to become a mage of said guild instead, as he admitted he isn't truly the most confident person, and that he feels Nirvana can help him overcome this challenge of his. Kyon hasn't mentioned how he'd came across any of his Diamond Spirits, however he has admitted his first ever spirit was Ursa Major, who he also admits is his bestfriend. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Celestial Spirit Magic: ' A type of Holder and Spatial Magic. Kyon is capable of summoning Celestial Spirit's, beings that embody the constellations, from the Celestial Spirit World. In order for one to summon a spirit, they must hold the Gate Key of said spirit and also have a signed contract with the spirit. The strength of a Celestial Spirit depends on multiple variables, such as the mages power and the bond between Mage and Spirit. The keys illuminate when activated and also Kyon is exceptionally skilled at using this form of magic,as he is able to use some of the most advanced techniques. Spirits are known to have varying levels of power as well as being more suitable for certain situations. Ursa Major's brute strength makes him a valuable melee fighter while Spirits such as Pavo may not excel at close combat, but are extremely useful in a support role. Then there are Spirits such as Navis whom lack usage in combat all together, but are more so used for transportation. Kyon has obtained 5 Diamond Gate Keys whilst also having 7 Silver Gate Keys, bringing his total number up to 12, a considerable amount for a single Celestial Wizard. Kyon's ability to summon a Spirit and sustain them depends on the number he has summoned and the power of all summoned Spirits. The more he summons, and the more powerful they are, the more magic power Kyon exhaust. Kyon has demonstrated the ability to keep 3 Spirits active at a time. Kyon has also been noted to have summoned 4 Diamond Spirits and 4 Silver Spirits in one day, being a considerable feat among Celestial Wizards. *'Summon: The most basic technique any Celestial Spirit Mage knows. Kyon channels his magic power into a key and summons forth the respective spirit from the Celestial Spirit World. *'Force Gate Closure: '''Although it typically requires a mutual agreement between the Mage and the Spirit in order to close a gate, some skilled individuals have shown capable of force closing a gate and sending the spirit back into the Celestial Spirit World. Kyon has shown capable of forcing a spirit's gate closed, even in the heat of battle. *'Multiple Summons: Summoning multiple spirits is extremely draining on a mage, it even comes at the cost of death for most. However some mages have shown capable of summoning multiple spirits. Kyon has shown capable of summoning 2 Diamond Spirits, and 1 Silver Spirit all that the same time, showing that Kyon may have some mastery over this skill. 'Telekinesis: '''Kyon has demonstrated the ability to use Telekinesis, the ability to move things with one's mind. Kyon is notably proficient in this skill, using it to control his Lacrima-Infused Magic Orbs. '''Colossal Magic Power: ' Kyon has large amounts of magic power, shown by the amount of spirits he can keep active at a single time before having to withdraw them. Kyon also possesses enough magic power to not only keep multiple spirits active at once, but also has some to spare to power his Lacrima-infused Magic Orbs. 'Immense Durability: '''Kyon is extremely durable, capable of taking heavy hits from powerful opponents and still being able to continue the battle. Kyon trained with Ursa Major to teach his body to handle pain, this is due to his persistent personality and as well as the fact that most Summoning Mages are stated to have fragile bodies and he wanted to amaze his enemies when they find that he, as a summoning mage, could take some heavy hits. '''Tactical Thinker: '''Kyon is an excellent tactical thinker, capable of utilizing his spirits strengths and weaknesses to his advantage, as well as being able to tell which spirit is better for which situation. An example of this was upon his first usage of Cetus in which the effects of said spirits Terrain Effect proved to be extremely dangerous, he learned Navis, The Ship, would allow him to sail upon the crashing waves safely. Equipment Kyon's most basic items are Gate Keys, in which he uses to employ his Celestial Spirit Magic. Diamond Celestial Gate Keys *'Gate of The Greater Bear (aka Big Dipper) Key: 'This key allows Kyon to summon Ursa Major. *'Gate of The Sea Monster Key: 'This key allows Kyon to summon Cetus. *'Gate of The Hunting Dogs Key: 'This key allows Kyon to summon Canes Ventatici ( Canes & Ventatici) whom are one of the weaker spirits in the group. *'Gate of The Flying Fish Key: 'This key allows Kyon to summon Volans. *'Gate of The Dragon Key: 'This key allows Kyon to summon Draco, one of the 3 strongest Diamond Celestial Spirits. Silver Celestial Gate Keys *'Gate of The Chameleon Key: 'This key allows Kyon to summon Chamaeleon. *'Gate of The Ship Key: 'This key allows Kyon to summon Navis. *'Gate of The Lesser Bear Key: 'This key allows Kyon to summon Ursa Minor. *'Gate of The Peacock Key: 'This key allows Kyon to summon Pavo. *'Gate of The Chained Princess Key: 'This key allows Kyon to summon Andromeda. *'Gate of The Lizard Key: 'This key allows Kyon to summon Lacerta *'Gate of The Hare Key: 'This Key allows Kyon to summon Lepus Other '''Lacrima-infused Magic Orbs: '''These are 6 orb infused with lacrima's of 6 elements. These lacrima's have been modified to activate when they detect Kyon's magic power, allowing him to use them for combat by manipulating his magic power within the orbs to launch them at his targets, these orbs are proven to be indestructible. The elements of each orb are Fire, Lightning, Ice, Earth, Wind and Light. These orbs consume very little of Kyon's magic power. 'Battles and Events Trivia *Kyon's appearance is based off of Cassim from Magi *Kyon was originally meant to have 3 Zodiac Keys, however the author decided to scrap this idea. Category:Summoning Magic User Category:Celestial Spirit Mage Category:Male Category:Males Category:Bisexual Category:Holder-Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Holder Magic User Category:Nirvana's Peace